Un autre sort pour la France
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Louis XVI meurt mais il a pensé à tout pour le bonheur des siens


_**Un autre sort pour la France**_

1781, un roi dans son lit sent la Mort venir, terrible faucheuse.  
Louis XVI, 26 ans, se sentait mourir, rongé par la maladie qui avait emporté son frère aîné, le Duc de Bourgogne. Il allait partir, laissant sa femme enceinte et sa fille de deux ans. Sa femme, sa pauvre femme, qui versait bien des larmes à son chevet. Il n'était pas dupe, il savait qu'elle l'aimait mais que son cœur appartenait à un autre et il ne lui en voulait pas. Comment le pourrait-il ?

**-Avant de partir, je me dois d'assurer le bonheur de ceux qui me sont chers.**

Cette pensée le hantait, telle une litanie sans fin. Il fit venir du papier et de l'encre, écrivit alors une missive.

**-Que l'on m'appelle le Colonel Oscar de Jarjayes !** Ordonna t-il, fier et résolu.

Et Oscar, en brave soldat dévoué, entra dans la chambre presque funèbre à l'odeur infâme.

**-Merci d'être venu Colonel. Je vous ai appelé car j'ai une mission de la plus haute importance à vous confier. Je sais que je vais être rappelé à Dieu, je le sens dans tout mon être. Voyez-vous la lettre sur mon chevet ? Il s'agit de mon testament. A ma mort, ouvrez-le et déclamez ce qu'il y a d'écrit. Le comte de Mercy s'arrangera pour l'organisation de la réunion de mes proches. Bien entendu, votre ami André pourra venir, c'est une faveur que je vous accorde. Mais surtout ne soyez pas étonné de la présence de Monsieur de Fersen, lui aussi est convié. Remettez- lui la deuxième missive que j'ai entre les mains.**

**- Il en sera fait selon votre désir, Votre Majesté.**

11 juillet 1781, onze heures du matin.

La bougie à la fenêtre du roi est soufflée. Louis XVI, après cinq mois d'agonie, venait enfin d'être libéré de ses souffrances. On réunit dans les appartements de Marie-Antoinette la veuve éplorée, la petite orpheline, les deux frères cachant leur joie et la sœur en larmes. Se joignent à eux un Colonel fidèle, son vassal et un jeune suédois.

**- Votre Majesté, vos Altesses royales, Monsieur de Fersen, j'accomplis ici même le dernier ordre de notre regretté roi. J'ai ici entre mes mains le testament de Sa Majesté Louis XVI.**

Un testament, voilà qui embêtait bien Provence et Artois !

Oscar ouvrit le document et déclara :

**- Ici sont inscrites mes volontés post-mortem. Moi, Louis XVI, sacré Roi de France et de Navarre par la grâce de Dieu, souhaite que toutes ces demandes soient respectées. Je demande pardon en premier à ma pauvre reine, qui souffre par ma faute. Puis je demande pardon à ma fille et à mon enfant à venir de les quitter si tôt.  
Je demande pardon à ma famille de leur causer un souci énorme  
****Voici mes volontés. Je souhaite que l'enfant que ma reine porte en ses entrailles me succède si Dieu a fait que cet enfant soit un garçon. Si par la grâce de Dieu, il s'agit d'une fille, alors mon aînée Marie-Thérèse me succèdera.  
J'ai également choisi une personne en qui j'ai toute confiance pour assurer une Régence stable et honnête.  
Moi, Louis XVI, Roi de France et de Navarre, souhaite que durant le temps de la Régence, Monsieur Hans Axel von Fersen devienne le souverain de cette France que j'ai tant aimé et si la Providence veut que ma reine trouve le bonheur auprès de lui, alors qu'elle l'épouse, avec ma mort, je lui rends sa liberté.**

Cette volonté fut un choc pour toute l'assemblée.

**- Je refuse complètement ! Ce suédois n'a rien à voir avec notre Couronne ! S'emporta Artois  
- Monsieur, il s'agit des dernières volontés du Roi, nous nous devons de les respecter. Ce testament étant parfaitement en règle, désormais Monsieur de Fersen sera roi en attendant la venue d'un dauphin ou de l'âge adulte de la Dauphine.**

Marie-Antoinette était sonnée, Fersen roi ? Elle était quasi-libre de l'aimer librement ?

**- Oh Louis, mon ami, même dans la mort vous pensez à moi.**

Ce fut sa dernière pensée avant de s'évanouir, épuisée par tant de péripéties.

On allongea la reine puis Oscar prit Fersen à part.

**-Le roi m'a demandé de vous remettre ceci.**

Fersen l'ouvrit et lut :

_**Monsieur de Fersen  
Quand vous lirez ceci, vous deviendrez Roi de France. Si je vous ai choisi, c'est parce que je sais que vous aimez Marie-Antoinette. Je vous pardonne, comment ne pas l'aimer ? Ceci est votre chance pour que vous puissiez vous aimer au grand jour. Je sais que vous serez un bon roi. Je vous en prie, aimez-la et chérissez-la pour moi. Je vous confie mes enfants.**_

Le lendemain, tout Versailles et tout Paris savaient que désormais le Roi était suédois. L'ambiance à la Cour était tendue, on regardait la Reine comme si elle avait assassiné son mari pour aller avec son amant, à tel point que les médecins du feu Roi firent connaître un rapport disculpant la pauvre Marie-Antoinette.  
D'ailleurs, la pauvre était si sonnée que pour l'instant, elle faisait lit à part, ne voulant pas causer d'esclandre.  
Fersen reprit donc les rennes du royaume, se rendant compte de tous les problèmes de l'Etat. Il convainquit la Reine de ne plus jouer aux jeux d'argent, de s'éloigner de Madame de Polignac, de ne plus faire de grosses dépenses, de rester au château et bien d'autres encore….

22 octobre 1781

Marie-Antoinette mit au monde un ravissant petit garçon prénommé Louis Auguste en souvenir de son défunt géniteur.  
Le pays fut dans une liesse générale, partout on faisait la fête, partout on saluait « la courageuse Reine » qui commençait à ouvrir les yeux sur l'état de son pays.  
Espoir déçu pour Artois et Provence qui voyaient le trône s'éloigner inexorablement d'eux.

Les années passèrent, le petit Louis avait quatre ans.  
Fersen était aimé de tout le royaume et Marie-Antoinette avait regagné toute sa popularité.  
Tout le monde semblait avoir accepté le suédois comme étant le roi de France. Souhaitant s'unir à sa chère et tendre, il profita de cette atmosphère de paix et pour la première fois dans l'histoire du pays, il fit un référendum pour connaître l'avis des Français sur ce mariage.  
Partout on était unanime. Le nouveau Roi était bon, le nouveau Roi était juste, le nouveau Roi avait réussi à faire reculer la misère. La Reine avait ouvert les yeux, la Reine avait donné un héritier au trône, la Reine était redevenue cet espoir d'avenir radieux. Aussi, le fait que Fersen épouse Marie-Antoinette fut accepté. C'était le cadeau de la France pour ce suédois si généreux et cette franco-autrichienne repentie de ses exubérances.  
Fersen et Marie-Antoinette se marièrent donc et de leur amour naquit deux enfants : Louis Fabian et Marie Sophie.  
Le peuple était heureux, la misère était loin, la noblesse avait calmé ses décadences.  
La Révolution de 1789 n'eut jamais lieu.

Comme prévu Louis Auguste monta sur le trône quand il fut en âge de régner. Il fut marié à l'une des filles de Marie Caroline de Naples, la sœur de Marie-Antoinette. Ils eurent ensemble un fils prénommé Hans Axel et il fut d'usage après que le roi de France prénomme l'un de ses fils ainsi afin de ne jamais oublier ce jeune suédois qui avait remis la France sur les rails.

_**FIN**_


End file.
